In accordance with the present invention, the activity center comprises a tray having a number of different stations, such as a massager, a gum stimulator, a comb-like groomer and a pressure pad that preferably includes a plurality of small bumps that provide pressure points for the paws of the animal. The pad may be large enough for the animal to recline on it. In the preferred form of the invention, a number of comb-like groomers and pressure pads are spaced apart about the periphery of the tray and surround the massager that has an array of rippled fins. Also in the preferred form, the massager and comb-like groomers are removably attached to the tray so that they may be conveniently cleaned and reattached to it. Also in the preferred form of the invention, the massager is dome-shaped and has a catnip well in its surface closely adjacent the gum stimulator and the comb-like groomers also have chambers for catnip that are accessible to a cat lying on any of the pressure pads.